A permanent magnet type electrical machine of the reluctance torque type is known in which permanent magnets are embedded in a rotor. An increased variable speed range and high output power have been required of this type of permanent magnet electrical machine. In this regard, a saliency ratio needs to be increased in order that reluctance torque may effectively be utilized. The saliency ratio depends upon a d-axis inductance (Ld) that is a magnetic concavity through which magnetic flux has a difficulty in passing and a q-axis inductance (Lq) that is a magnetic convexity through which magnetic flux is easy to pass, under the condition that interlinkage flux is kept constant.